1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bag closure organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ostomy pouch closure device wherein the same enables selective closure of associated ostomy pouches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ostomy bags subsequent to particular surgical procedures is known in the prior art. Disposal of feces and temporary closure of the bag is desirable by individuals requiring their use.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,786 to Nalon setting forth a colostomy belt provided with a sack container mounted to a belt portion by use of an elongate elastomeric ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,485 to Neumeier includes an abdominal wall contacting gasket element with an apertured gasket back wall portion which is relatively convex and flexible for attachment of a storage pouch to the gasket member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,934 to Hennessey sets forth a colostomy type securement organization wherein a gasket member is adhered to the skin portion with a spout opening oriented for securement of a bag member thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,762 to Barrett sets forth a colostomy bag securement arrangement wherein a rigid base gasket and expandable retainer ring secures the attached bag or pouch to the base gasket for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,548 to Mason sets forth a multi-element colostomy pouch securement arrangement including an annular spring member to secure the pouch to an associated grooved gasket portion.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved ostomy pouch closure device which addresses both the problems of comfort in use and convenience in effectiveness in operation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need in contradistinction to prior art devices as exemplified above.